Caturix
Caturix, God of the Moon and Magic Caturix was revealed to us with the arrival of the aasimar as their god of magic and with strong ties to the moon. It is not uncommon among the gods of Fascillia to be displayed as physical beings with humanoid bodies, usually bodies similar to the race of those who worshiped them, this is not lacking here. Caturix is displayed as an Aasimar male with large outstretched white wings, flowing silver hair and skin that shimmers in a rainbow of colors when the light hits it. In his hands he holds the moon, shrunken to an orb 1 foot across. He wears a silver breastplate and otherwise is covered in white strands of silk, only his hands and feet are bare, his head unadorned. The Aasimar brought knowledge of three gods to the world; Caturix, Gwethyr and Vista. It is a common misconception when the three are viewed together that they are brother and sisters, or perhaps husband and wives. In truth the Aasimar of old rarely preached of their gods private lives but it was not kept secret, from varied records we can reasonably understand that both Gwethyr and Vista were a mated pair and that in their desire for a child Vista sculpted one from solid marble and Gwethyr drew power from the sun and used it to fill it with life, creating Caturix. Caturix, if the Aasimar preachers are to be believed, is a powerful yet gentle god. Gifted with wondrous magic and startling beauty, it is easy to see how such a divine people could venerate him. Only a few times had he ever needed to resort to violence to solve a dispute, preferring to use his magic to circumvent the issue. Fearfully defensive of his mothers it was a foolish thing to doubt his devotion to them. Legends say that Caturix had once met another god even more beautiful than himself, a woman with dark hair and bright blue eyes. Beautiful by all regard but very clearly she was not of his kind (Aasimar), but Caturix couldn't resist, and when she professed love for him he was lost. The stories say they lay together for 20 days and 20 nights, and on the 21st day she brought forth a child, a hideous monstrosity that filled Caturix with dread. Ashamed of his sins he fled and returned to his mothers confessing and subsequently earning forgiveness. This story is told much later than all other tales and is likely a falsehood to scare the common folk from inter-racial breeding (a concern of the Aasimar towards the end of their days), although several similarities between this woman and the goddess Cassia do raise questions about its legitimacy. Many wizards and sorcerers attribute their magic to Caturix or to some magical system he created, there is little evidence for this but it is as likely an answer as any to the mysteries of magic. His symbol is that of a crescent moon and star of a field of grey.